Five Bodies
by Riverstorm of DeepClan
Summary: Welcome to SpeckledCLan, PoolClan, MeadowClan, and BlazeClan. Where no cats have shadows. THat is, until one nights, when two kits are born to each clan, each with a shadow.


Despite the large muscular gray wings on the dark gray she-cat's back, she kept them folded tightly against her back, giving her more speed as she dashed through the dark, shady forest. She jumped over large tree roots, that had grown out of the ground and logs, and she never stopped running. Even when she knew she would die, regardless of how fast she ran. Finally, she stopped, her belly rising up and down as she panted, trying more more and more to get energy.

"What's a pretty little _Sneakhunter _doing in the middle of the big bad Dark Forest, away from her _precious _comfort of StarClan." The voice was spread out, yet went to one form, as he stepped out into the clearing.

He was pure black, with complete red eyes.

"Now, that's what I would ask, if I didn't _know _what you're doing here, Darakasana. You're looking for someone. Someone so old, even I look like a kit, compared to him," the shadow figure said again.

"Don't toy with me, Felgor. Just kill me. Get it over with." It was Darakasana that spoke this time.

"Do you think I'm stupid? If I kill you, your Lights will simply float away, into different bodies. And then I'll have to Rect you _five _times. And you know how much work _that _can be," Felgor said, shivering.

"Maybe you're not stupid. _I _am _certainly _not stupid, though. Ever since I died, I've been searching for a way, for someone to release their Lights, without the life cutting off for their spirtiual form before," the she-cat smirked.

"No form of such Arts if real," the shadow figure huffed, like he was telling a leader that twolegs were bad.

"But it is."

"Ex hac forma, et iterum invenire!" It was sudden. Not even Felgor could stop those words. The winged she-cat tensed, before bursting in shiny dust, that fell to the ground. Not before five tiny white lights came out of her, whizzing in opposite directions, though.

Felgor's eyes narrowed.

"Lucky for me, I know that stupid language," he snarled.

"Natum singula formae consanguineis ac tueantur, atque exculta Recting quia tunc eos huc in hanc postea revocabitur," he spoke, before black lights came out of him, then whizzed off in the direction, of Darakasana's Lights. Felgor's form, too, burst into dust. This time, black dust, though.

*In PoolClan*

The black tom ducked into the small den, to see a small snow white she-cat, with dark black spots over both of her eyes, along with two dark gray bundles at her belly.

"Their names are Stormkit and Purekit. Brother and sister," the white-furred new mother said.

They didn't see an invisible white light disappear into Purekit, giving her not only a white spot on her belly, but a shadow, unseen in the dark, moonless light, followed by the black light that disappeared into Stormkit, giving him, too, a black circle on his jaw and a shadow.

*In BlazeClan*

The white and gray-dotted tom ducked into the small den, to see a orange she-cat, along with two black and white bundles at her belly.

"Their names are Nightkit and Snowkit. Brother and sister," the orange-furred new mother said.

They didn't see an invisible white light disappear into Nightkit, giving her not only a white spot underneath the middle of his tail, but a shadow, unseen in the dark, moonless light, followed by the black light that disappeared into Snowkit, giving her, too, a black circle on her left eye and a shadow.

*In MeadowClan*

The blue-gray ducked into the small den, to see a small silver and then white-striped she-cat, along with two bundles at her belly, one silver and one dark gray.

"Their names are Silverkit and Graykit. Sister and brother," the silver-furred new mother said.

They didn't see an invisible white light disappear into Silverkit, giving her not only a white spot on underneath her paw, but a shadow, unseen in the dark, moonless light, followed by the black light that disappeared into Graykit, giving him, too, a black circle on his jaw and a shadow.

*In SpeckledClan*

The black tom ducked into the small den, to see a small light gray she-cat, along with two bundles at her belly, one gray with a white muzzle, while one completely black.

"Their names are Dawnkit and Dragonkit. Sisters," the gray-furred new mother said.

They didn't see an invisible white light disappear into Dawnkit, giving her not only a white spot on the top of her right, but a shadow, unseen in the dark, moonless light, followed by the black light that disappeared into Dragonkit, giving her an invisible black spot on the top of her left ear and a shadow.

*In the Barn*

THere was no strong, protective father coming to look at his newborn kits, ducking into the safety of the warm-filled little den. No. There was only Robing, a young white cat with rust red paws and chest, with three kits that were white, reddish rusty color, and black, with a white dash on his front left paw. She was in a large, cobweb-filled barn. Sighing, she looked down at the three suckling kits.

"If only Darger was here." Her mate, Darger, had been killed more then 3 moons ago.

"You have his black and white colors. You'll be named Junior," she said, speaking to the little black and white male.

"You look like my grandmother. You'll be Dorrell," she said, speaking to the little white female.

"You can be Rustic. After my brother," she said finally, to the little red male. An invisible light wandered into Junior, making a white spot on his chest and an unseen shadow. A black light wandered into Rustic, giving him a dash on the end of his tail and a shadow.


End file.
